


Lemon

by larryent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Cute, Eventual Smut, Famous Harry, Feminine Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lemon, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Lace, Louis in Sweaters, Louis is a crossdresser, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Met Gala, Nicknames, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Omega Louis, Personal Assistant Louis Tomlinson, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Harry Styles, Powerful Harry, Rutting, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, Weird Louis Tomlinson, lemonade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: In the judgemental world of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, the line between the three genders has never been deeper. Alphas are dominant, powerful and always the highest level of authority. Betas are the second-hand, they have a strong influence on Alphas decisions and their words carry some weight. Lastly, Omegas are soft, delicate, submissive and fertile and always looked down upon. Louis is a small cross-dressing Omega with bright blue eyes and a soul too pure for society. He's lived his life in books and fairytales, so it's quite surprising when he gets a call from a manager of a celebrity about being a personal assistant for said celebrity. Louis is used to event-planning, he found comfort in the field of customer service, and he is constantly brushing up his resume-maybe working for a tall, charming, slow-talking Alpha won't be so bad.ORA fic inspired by Harry's appearance at the MET Gala 2019 because I couldn't get the thought of his arm around Louis' waist as he walked down the pink carpet.larryent july 2019Do not repost/steal my work.





	1. 1

In the past, an Omegas life consisted of one thing, and that was pleasing their Alpha. The Omegas would gravel at the floor for their mates, being their servants and bearing their children. They spent centuries being baby-making machines and serving their Alphas. Times were changing now, Omegas wanted independence and to be recognized for their skills, not their gender. Though, Louis was comfortable with living up to the expectation of serving his Alpha.

When he presented as an Omega, no one was surprised. He's always been a fairly nurturing, delicate boy. Always opting for hiding rather than confrontation or he'd rather call for help than try to do something himself. He's buried his nose in novels and his studies, resulting in him always being in the top of his class. It didn't help that he was shorter than the average height for most of his life, his wide hips and tiny waist aiding to that.

Louis was on one side of the spectrum, he was raised to care for his Alpha and to serve him. It was all he knew and all he was taught to know. He loved the fact that he would be protected and loved by his Alpha. Though, as society changed and Omegas rose against their discriminating expectations, Louis was left in the dark.

Omegas who were usually assistants, waiters, or even simply stay-at-home parents began to stand up for themselves. Louis was happy of course, his whole life he's been pushed aside because he's an Omega. But he didn't feel strong enough—as confusing as it sounds, Louis loved independence but he also wanted to be treated like a soft petal. His inner Omega would preen at the slightest bit of attention any Alpha would give him, it was his biology.

His mother told him about the day he would find his Alpha. She said he would just know when he found him, _it's like an instinct, you can't help but want to be around them_. Since then, Louis has fantasized about his life with his Alpha. He hopes they would live in a cozy home, his Alpha would make him a warm and comfy nest. They would know what the other was thinking without talking, they would know each other so well. It was his Omega that wanted an Alpha more than anything. Louis has dated, he's loved. He's had boyfriends who were sweet, but things didn't work out and Louis was left heartbroken and cold. But every heartbreak brought him closer to finding his Alpha, his soulmate.

He couldn't wait to live up to his expectations. He just wanted to meet his soulmate, he wanted to carry his Alpha's babies and be cared for and cuddled. It all was a dream he couldn't wait to happen.

It was a Monday morning, and he was in the waiting room inside a tall glass building. He was dressed in a long yellow knit sweater, black tights and a pair of red heeled boots. His glasses were on the tip of his nose, and his hair styled in its usual fluffy fringe along his forehead. The Omega flips the page in his book, eyes scanning the words and his mind racing to produce images of the sentences he reads. It was a biography of the celebrity he was going to be the personal assistant for.

From what he's read, the man is an Alpha, born and raised in England with a simple childhood before his discovery during his teens that led to his stardom. He was in a band,_ One Direction_, until a few months ago from when they went on a break. The rumours of the Alpha working on his first debut album as a solo artist were true from what Louis was vaguely told in the call. The man's management was looking for someone who would be able to help him through the stressful time.

Louis was incredibly nervous. When he got the call last night, he was finishing up an email about final touches to a company that he was planning the grand opening of their new building, he sent the email and phoned his mother to tell her the news.

He barely slept at all last night, his jitters getting the better of him—after all, he's only used to customer service and event planning, nothing of being someone's personal right hand.

Louis nearly jumps out of his seat when he hears his name being called. His whole body spasms as he looks up at the receptionist, a Beta with clear brown skin and a kind smile. "Mr. Azoff is ready for you."

Louis stands with a shiver, gathers his things and tugs his sleeves over his hands. He follows the Beta to the elevators. The ride up is the most anxious Louis has been in a while. He prepares himself to be turned down because he was an Omega. Surely Mr. Azoff has read up on Louis and his work and would know his gender. 

Though, that didn't help because, in some professions, it was valid to not hire someone because they were an Omega. The stereotypes being that Omegas couldn't handle the inevitabilities that came with certain jobs, whether it be their weak muscles, the short meter of stress they can handle and their nature of being too _soft_.

Before Louis knows it, the Beta is knocking on a large black glass door then giving Louis a curt bow and leaving to the elevator. Louis debates running off and pretending he never got the call for the interview in the first place. 

His feet don't move fast enough and the door swings open revealing an Alpha with an average frame. He was wearing a dark blue button-up, grey jeans, and brown shoes which were fairly casual in Louis' opinion. He had brown eyes and a head full of brown hair, he smiles at Louis, warmly. "You must be Louis, it's great to meet you. Come in." He shakes the Omega's hand and opens the door wider.

Mr. Azoff's office is themed with dark colours. Navy blue curtains hang over the large windows, and they're opened to let the Los Angeles sunlight in. There are a few bookcases, and about a dozen filing cabinets. Across from the two armchairs is his desk which is stationed is by one of the windows, it's littered with papers and picture frames, his laptop neatly in the center with a steaming cup of coffee by it.

"You can call me Jeff," the man leads Louis to one of the armchairs before his desk. "Would you like something to drink? Water, tea?"

"Do you have any lemonade?" The small Omega asks politely clasps his hands over his lap.

The Alpha lets out an amused chuckle. "I don't think I do, but I'll tell the receptionist to get you a can from the staff room."

Louis immediately flushes. "Oh, no. That's too much trouble—"

"No trouble at all. You want lemonade, you will get lemonade, Louis."

The kindness in Jeff's voice instantly calms Louis, he sinks into his seat and listens quietly as Jeff exchanges a few words with a woman over the private intercom. Soon after, the Alpha is sitting in the plush chair behind his desk and leaning forward on his elbows. "How has your morning been, Louis?"

The Omega curls his toes in his boots. "Um, I've been really nervous." He was sure Jeff could smell his anxiety.

The man simply smiles. "No need to be nervous, I'll just ask you a few questions to get to know you better and we'll see if you're up for it. All right?"

Louis nods, taking a deep breath. He hopes he doesn't stutter too much.

"Okay. So, where are you from?"

That wasn't what Louis was expecting, but he quickly collects himself. "I-I was born in Doncaster in South Yorkshire and spent most of my life there."

"England?"

"Yes," Louis gulps, crossing his legs. "I moved here for better job opportunities. You don't usually hear of major companies needing planners in Doncaster." He jokes, hoping to ease his tense bones.

His words make Jeff laugh, the Alpha smiling into his cup of coffee. "What kind of work have you done here?"

Louis knew what the Alpha was implying. He was trying to find out Louis' strengths and experience, what Louis was capable of. "I've managed quite a few grand openings. Like Bel-Air Hotel, Polar Blaze Club, and Paradise Country Club are a few examples. Private parties like the Gucci Cruise Dinner and Prada 100 year anniversary. The grand reopening of The Beverly Hills Hotel is one of my most prized achievements." Louis' nerves washed off him easily when Jeff clapped his hands in praise.

Jeff whistles lowly, clearly impressed. "That's a lot of work for you, isn't it?"

Louis hums in thought. "Yes and no. I find that stress motivates and I am more true to myself under pressure. If anything, I feel like if it's difficult, there's more pay-off in the end. In terms of feeling accomplished." Louis feels confident all of a sudden, and he sits straighter too.

The Alpha grins at Louis' answer. "You're smart, Louis. You've got a lot of ambition and patience, and being someone's PA, those are valuable skills."

The Omega mentally pats himself on the back. "Thank you, Jeff."

The man stands, taking a paper off his desk and reading it over. "How fast do you think you can pack?"

Louis almost squeals, he's about to thank Jeff a thousand times until a presence makes itself known. Louis smells him before he sees him. The scent of warm tobacco, ginger, and cocoa. An odd mix Louis never thought would smell so pleasant, fit more of a winter season than the heat of Los Angeles. It was creamy and soft, with the added edge of the tobacco. It wasn't sweet, it was spicy and radiated power. The impression it left had Louis weak in his knees.

The door of the office bursts open and the smell intensifies. "Jeff, I need a new plane ticket. I woke up late and I just stuffed everything into my bag—" the deep voice cuts.

Louis turns to the door, eyes wide and mouth agape. The man was an Alpha and the owner of the warm spicy ginger smell. He was tall and built. His posture was as straight as a board and he was dressed in a light grey sweater with the hood on and a pair of black gym shorts. His shoes were clean and his legs almost begging Louis to never look away. But he does, he looks up at the Alpha's face. His chiseled jaw, clear skin, and perfect proportions, Louis was a little jealous. He had yet to see his eyes, sunglasses blocking his view. He wondered if his eyes were as green as people say they were.

"Hi," the Alpha drops his bags at his feet and takes off his sunglasses. Louis let out a small sigh, the people were right. His eyes were emerald green, so shiny and just the greenest eyes Louis' ever seen. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He tucks away his sunglasses and steps around his bags, his gaze locked on Louis who stood with his knees inward. His eyes held Louis captive in an almost primal and possessive state.

"Harry," Jeff could feel the change of air in the room but chooses to ignore it, in favour of not embarrassing the Alpha and Omega. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," Harry blinks several times before breaking their trance-like eye contact. "I missed my flight."

Louis hears Jeff sigh, but he can't look away from Harry's jawline. How could it be so sharp? "What flight?"

Harry doesn't seem to mind Louis' dead stare but he does blush, stuttering. "To Jamaica. I-uh, I forgot to set my alarm—I haven't checked my emails. If you get me a ticket now then I can go, I packed so fast I don't know if I even have my toothbrush." He takes a deep breath, stiffening when he gets a bigger whiff of the small Omega not too far from him. He could drown in that of the Omega, he's never smelt something prettier. So soft and gentle, like a freshly washed cashmere blanket combing over him, enveloping him in its comforting magnetic force. He smelt like so sweet like a perfectly picked bouquet of flowers mixed with fresh fruits and honey, with a dash of citrus.

What cuts him out of his daze is his manager's loud cackling laughter. Harry frowns, facing the other Alpha with a furrow in his brows.

Jeff turns to Louis, smiling big. "This is why he needs an assistant."

Harry immediately perks up at that. He must've been blessed because this small intoxicating Omega was going to be his assistant. Harry was hooked on his smell, especially the little bit of citrus. "You'll be my PA?"

Louis looks up at him with wide eyes. The Alpha towered over him, the end of his chin just brushing the top of his head. Louis could only nod in reply. At that moment, there's a soft knock at the door. It's Jeff's receptionist, the Beta from downstairs. She steps over Harry's bags and smiles in greeting. She quietly hands Louis his lemonade and leaves.

Louis sips from the can, enjoying the sour citrusy taste of his favourite drink.

"Harry, this is Louis. He's going to be your assistant." Jeff introduces.

_Louis_. Harry's positive he has never heard a prettier name. A pretty name to match a pretty face. "For how long?"

"Well, we didn't get to discuss that because you barged in here like a Neanderthal blabbing about a flight that's on Wednesday."

Harry freezes. His breath hitching and hands unclenching. "_Wednesday_?" He repeats.

"Yes," Jeff nods, laughing delightedly at his astonished face. "Your flight is in two days, Harry."

Louis watches with his lips parted as the Alpha slaps a hand on his face. Right in his nose. Louis winces.

"Fuck." Harry cursed. "Fucking fuck, I'm so stupid." A hand lands on his shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

"You say stupid, I say disorganized." Jeff leads Harry to the other armchair. "Louis here will help you with that."

It takes a moment for Louis to realize the words were actually directed to him. He stumbles to Jeff, almost falling on Harry who had his face buried in his hands. "Oh, oh. Yes, I will. I definitely will."

Harry just groans into his hands, feeling utterly embarrassed. To weigh on that, the pretty Omega happened to have a front-row seat to one of the many times Harry is stupid. He groans again. First, he nearly woke up with a heart attack when he realized he missed his 10:00 am flight to Jamaica, then it dawned on him that he didn't even pack. Harry was running around his house picking up any piece of clothing that didn't smell and stuffing it into his luggage. Now that he looks back, he definitely forgot his toothbrush and phone, what the fuck.

"So, Louis. I'm thinking of a two-year contract. How does that sound?"

Louis actually squeals but clears his throat. His cheeks are red. "Yes, that sounds great."

In contrast to the one-day events he was used to planning, where each event took months to prep only for it to be done in one day—two years of straight work sounded delightful. The inconsistency of planning events, grand openings and anything Louis could get his hands on was hard on him, he would be so confident in his work only for it to be gone in twenty-four hours.

His contract would be for two years. That's more than Louis thought he would get, at most, he guessed eight months, not two entire years.

"Great, you can sign it now and go to Jamaica to help Harry get his things in order, God knows he needs all the assistance he can get," Jeff says over Harry's pitiful huffs. "The contract won't start until April but that's okay because you'll only be in Jamaica for two weeks."

Louis nods, listening intently. It was currently the last week of March. He would leave in two days and get back in the first week of April. Two weeks, fourteen days, 336 hours in Jamaica with Harry. A spicy yet comforting smelling Alpha.

With nothing but happiness soaring through his veins, he signs the contract after reading through it all. Though, Louis may have skipped over a few words because he was so excited. He thanked Jeff over a million times, even giving the Alpha a long tight hug in gratitude. Louis felt like he could fly and his cheeks are aching from smiling so much. Without much thought, he leaves Jeff's office. 

He doesn't expect Harry to follow him. The Alpha keeps his head down, clenching his bags in both hands. "Parking garage, please." 

Louis almost faints at the suffocating smell of Harry in such a confined place. He takes a gulp of his lemonade and presses the button. The two stand in silence for a few moments, Louis fears Harry could hear each breath that puffs from his' lips. He probably could, Alpha's had heightened senses, heck, Harry could most likely hear his heart racing.

Louis faces Harry subtly, he could see his long locks framing his face, escaping the hood. He had such strong features, and the serious expression on his face emphasized his pouty lips. In more than one way, Harry's smell fit perfectly with his appearance. Comforting, creamy, and soft yet dominant, intimidating, and spicy. His green eyes remained trained on the floor, his side profile was so flawless. Louis expected Harry to wear flashy things, show off his wealth and high status but no, the millionaire was dressed like he was going for a run. He was opulent but carried himself so normally.

A loud thump signifies Harry has dropped his bags. The Alpha looks up and Louis' cheeks turn bright red. "Hi."

Louis faces away, watching the numbers decrease on the red screen. "Hello."

"Can I try some?"

Louis glances at Harry with a quirked brow, trying to not melt at his intense gaze. It was almost too heavy, he never looked away from Louis as the boy fish-mouthed helplessly. "Y...You, lemonade?"

Harry nods, feeling more stable than wobbly from when he first saw Louis. He's finally in control again. "Yes, may I? I've never had it before."

Louis gasps, he doesn't mean to be so dramatic but he can't help it. He loved lemonade. "You've never drunk lemonade?" He asks with an offended tone.

"No," The Alpha offers him a small smile. "Is that bad?"

"Yes," Louis immediately says but quickly fumbles, handing Harry the can with shaky hands. The Alpha takes it, his big hands clad with thick and shiny rings. "No, no, no. It's not bad." It's just weird. Who the hell has never had lemonade, Louis thinks.

Harry hums, taking a generous sip and maintaining eye contact. His face goes through a series of emotions, from surprise to bitter, to confusion and finally, it lands on joyous. "Wow," he returns the can to Louis. He licks his lips, picking up his bags once more. "That's a lot better than I thought it would be."

Louis doesn't think twice about taking a long gulp from the can, the same can Harry had his lips on. "What did you think it would taste like?" Louis liked the air between them, it was so welcoming yet had him on his toes. 

"I don't know," the elevator dings as they land on the parking level, Harry gestures Louis to exit first, even with his full hands. "Gross, maybe. Just like, not good."

Louis goes to take a bag from Harry but the Alpha lightly pushes him away. Harry sets down his things by the wall and takes out his keys. Louis is about to ask what he's doing but then a car drives up to them, a car with no one in the driver's seat. No doubt Harry was rich, just the thought of owning a car that could auto-drive to you made Louis feel amazed and uneasy. It was practically a robot. A robot car.

"Oh." The Omega sips on his lemonade.

Harry laughs and it was such a nice noise. Louis likes it. The Alpha presses another button on his keys and the trunk opens. Once all his things are packed away in his trunk, he turns to Louis. The air between them has gotten thicker again with the silence.

"Do you," his voice trails off as he points to his car, "want a ride home?"

Louis shakes his head.

The Alpha smiles gently. Louis was so cute. "I'll walk you to your car."

Harry was a gentleman, but Louis stops him from turning off his car. "I didn't drive."

The Alpha tilts his head, his hood still hiding the long hair. "You took the elevator down here with me, and you didn't park your car here. Where's your car?"

Louis bites his lip, swooshing his lemonade. "No car in general actually." Louis couldn't drive either, he opted for his trusty purple bicycle with the little white basket on the front. "Can't drive either."

Harry smiles and Louis swoons, oh, his dimples. "How about you give me your number so I know you get home safe, okay?"

Louis feels a shiver climb up his body. Harry wanted his number, an Alpha who was so handsome and polite and tall wanted his number. _To make sure you're safe_, a voice said in Louis' head, but nonetheless, Harry was caring. 

"Or, if you don't want..."

The Omega gasps, nodding rapidly. "Yes, yes, please." 

His cheeks are so red, Harry thinks the colour hasn't faded since they met earlier. Harry makes a noise of accomplishment and pats around his pockets. Louis watches as his grin slowly fall.

"I forgot my phone, honestly I don't know what I was thinking this morning." Harry huffs. "How about I give you my number and I'll text you when I get home safe." He tries again.

Louis giggles, Harry marvels at making him sound such a beautiful noise. Harry was funny. Louis takes his phone and places it in Harry's waiting palm.

"How old are you, Louis?"

Louis rolls on the ball of his feet. "I'm twenty-two. You?"

Harry finishes typing his number and sends himself a message so he has Louis' number as well. He hands back his phone. "I'm twenty-four."

The blue-eyed boy hums, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. Neither recognizes how long they've been staring at each other until the elevator doors ding open and two women walk out. Only one of them is shocked to see Harry, her gaze lingers on Louis' face. The Omega clears his throat, realizing how close he's gotten to Harry and steps away. The cloud of Harry's smell was so magnetic and calming. He nods to the elevator, still open. "I'll see you Wednesday," Louis' voice is so small as he retreats into the lift. 

Harry surges, snapping out of his trance to keep Louis from leaving. His eyes are the size of saucers and he's holding the elevator doors open. "I could walk you home—" He says before he could stop himself.

The Omega bites his lip, he was so small in the elevator. "I rode my bike."

"I'll walk you to your bike—"

Louis giggles again and Harry melts. "Goodbye, Harry." He gently moves the Alpha's hand and waves as the elevator doors shut.

Harry lets out a low breath, leaning his head on the cold wall. He's never felt such an extreme attraction to someone before, Louis was so pretty, Harry groans. Louis wasn't just a someone, Louis was his PA, an Omega—his new Omega PA. He could stare at Louis for hours, it would be stupid to say aloud considering they just met but Harry wanted to admire the Omega's bright blue eyes framed by thick lashes. Harry could get lost in them.

Louis texts Harry when he gets home then drops his phone on his bed when he doesn't get a straight reply. He goes about his day, watering his plants and making dinner for himself. He settles on grilled cheese. Louis eats at his tiny table, and calls his mother to tell her the good news, he begs her to not tell his siblings yet. He knows they'll beg to meet Harry. Louis is still stunned, starstruck even. Harry was so different from the pictures, the photographs couldn't amount to the aura he carried. He just felt so calm to be around, he was charming, especially with his dimples. 

Louis felt like a fool, he wanted to take Harry up on his offer of driving him home but he couldn't abandon his bike. He just wanted to bottle up Harry's smell and keep it close at all times, he couldn't admit that he was already thinking about Harry too much after their first and only encounter. He grabs his phone from his bedroom and makes a lemonade slushie. Among the loud whirling of his blender and the radio softly playing in the background, he hears the soft piano keys of his ringtone. 

_you smelt like citrus, before the lemonade_

Louis grins, taking his homemade slushie and walking to his bedroom. He giggles quietly, seeing Harry set his contact name as _definitely not harry styles_. He curls into bed, sipping on his drink and switches off the lamp by his bed._ i drink a lot of lemonade. my shampoo is citrusy._ Louis immediately regrets sending that, God, Harry didn't want to know about his stupid shampoo. _did you get home late? _He tries to steer the conversation away from his weird fact.

_i went grocery shopping, i tossed out all my perishables this morning because i thought i'd be in Jamaica now._ Harry texts back after a few moments. 

_did you buy lemonade? _

_fuck i forgot. _Harry's text reads._ i'm going back out. i want more now, i think you got me hooked _


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in a universe crossed between HS1 and HS2, a little smoothie of it all. this chapter is wack, unrealistic, and fits into the idea of this classic love at first sight kind of tea.

It was five in the morning when Louis' phone began ringing. The Omega rolls over to curl into his sheets, he lets his phone ring until it eventually stops. He sighs in relief, about to fall asleep again but his phone rings again. On the third ring, he begrudgingly answers. "Mm,"

"You aren't a very good PA."

Louis shoots up, yanking his phone the charger and rubs his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. 'm not a morning person."

"Well, I am," Harry chirps. "I'm in the middle of a jog-"

"You jog at five in the morning?" Louis criticizes with a yawn. "You're off your rocker."

"I go early because the chances of being papped are slim to none," Harry answers, pausing for a moment. "Plus, my fans are introverts. They spend late nights by themselves and sleep well into the day. Mornings are the best."

It was quiet for a long time. 

"Louis?" Harry drags on. Silence again. "Louis, are you sleeping?"

The Alpha's suspicions are confirmed when he hears a faint snore over the line. Harry shakes his head, jogging across the street and bypasses a few houses and little stores. The sky was an orange mixed with the yellow glow of the sun, white clouds float above his head and a soft breeze brushes over his bare legs. He listens to Louis snore for the rest of his jog.

Harry was falling hard and fast into a pool of Louis and lemonade.

_i called to tell you to pick up my package at the post office. i'll need it before we leave tomorrow._

Louis rushes to get dressed. He's sure there's still shampoo in his hair and toothpaste on the side of his mouth but he ignores it because Harry texted him four hours ago. He follows the address Harry texted him and parks his bike outside the office. He walks in and shivers at the air conditioner that blasts him in the face.

There was a man waiting at the desk, he was dressed in the blue uniform and had a bored look on his face. "Hi," Louis greets politely, "I'm here for a package."

"Tracking number, and name?"

Louis reads out the message Harry sent him, he assumes since it's Harry's package it must be on the package as well. It's only a little embarrassing when he says Harry's name, and when he hears no movements from the Beta, he looks up. 

"You're Harry Styles?"

The Omega shifts, stuttering. "What--I," He puffs out a breath. "I'm his assistant. He sent me here to pick it up."

"What's your name?" The Beta asks. 

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Lewis?"

"No, L-O-U-I-S, Louie." The Omega emphasizes.

"This is going to be embarrassing but your package is too big."

There was a long moment of silence. "Greeting me with dirty talk, Louis?"

Louis' cheeks immediately go red, he rubs a hand over his face. "Who knew your mind would twist such innocent words into something raunchy?" He murmurs. "Your package doesn't fit into my bicycle basket."

Harry sounds amused. "Well then, guess I'll just need to drive all the way to you and pick you up." He says with fake disappointment. "Darn it."

Louis, sweet oblivious innocent Louis, takes Harry's words as the truth. He slouches. "I'm sorry, maybe I can buy a wagon here--excuse me, sir, do you know where I can buy a wagon?" He asks a man walking by with a tiny dog on a leash. 

The man looks at him strangely. "A what?"

"Wagon," Louis answers, not hearing Harry call for him since his phone was dangling in his hand. "You know, one I can attach to my bike."

"Uh," The unknown man furrows his brows while his dog begins to sniff Louis' shoes. "Maybe at John Joe's, it's got things for people who like going on hikes or bike rides, in your case."

"Where is it?" Louis asks eagerly.

The man cracks a small smile when Louis bends over to pet his dog. It was a beagle with long ears. He gives Louis the directions.

"Thank you, sir." Louis stops petting the dog until the animal nudges his hand again. "What's his name?"

"He is a she, and her name is Bagel."

Louis lets out a delightful laugh, smiling so hard, he's forgotten all about Harry on the phone. "Such a beautiful name! Bagel the beagle. I love her." He nuzzles the little dog.

Louis and the man bid goodbye after Louis took pictures of little Bagel. He starts his way to John Joe's by following the man's directions and struggling to balance Harry's package and his bicycle. Los Angeles is always busy, bustling with people with their own to-do lists and Louis stays close to the road and walks slowly. He passes by a small bakery and his mouth immediately waters at the smell of baked goods and chocolate.

He eventually gives in and quickly pops in for a chocolate croissant, there is a wave of relief when he sees his bicycle and Harry's package still outside. Louis munches on his breakfast, humming a tune he can't remember and watches everyone walk by. He wishes he had some lemonade to wash down his croissant. 

"Ah!" Louis screams, dropping the package and knocking his bike over. He clatters to the ground, the loud blaring of a car horn nearly gave him a heart attack.

There is a screech of breaks and seconds later, hands are pulling him upright. "Fuck," the hands support his wobbly state. "God, I feel like an asshole, I'm so sorry, Louis."

Louis looks up with furrows brows, he immediately smiles. "Harry!"

The Alpha grunts when Louis hugs him tightly, the wind knocked out of him. "Hi, Louis."

The little Omega is still smiling when he pulls back, "you aren't mad at me, right? I was just on my way to buy a wagon for your package-" He is cut off by a gasp when he spots the package, a large dent in the corner, no doubt did that stir fear in his belly. "Oh my god, I'm so clumsy!" He hits the side of his head with his palm many times.

Harry stands there for a moment, but the streets of L.A. were always bound to have paparazzi. He puts his glasses on and picks up his package. "It's fine, it's just an award." He winces when Louis continues to smack his own head. "Stop that."

The Omega drops his hands by his sides. "What!" Louis is hysterical, he looks horrified at the dent in the box. Whatever was in there could be shattered. "An award for what?"

"Eh, it's just a BRIT."

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

Louis sips on his lemonade, the lemonade Harry pulled from a carton in the back of his car. He almost got too excited upon seeing it, it was his favourite brand too. "I'm great, dude."

Harry was driving but still managed to shoot Louis a confused look. "Did you just call me dude?" He frowned deeply, maybe Louis hit his head a little too hard when he fainted. "Here," He checks the road before reaching out and pushing the hair away from Louis' forehead, there was a little bump forming from when he fell. Harry's hands were too full to catch him fast enough, and now the Omega was wearing a baby grape sized lump on his forehead. "Maybe I'll take you to the doctor."

Louis hums, finishing his lemonade. He wanted another. He unstraps himself and climbs to the backseat.

"Louis!" 

The car swerves and Louis tumbles into the backseat. The Omega squeals as he falls on the floor behind the passenger seat.

"Louis, are you okay? Jesus Christ, today is fucking horrible." Harry tries to pull over but gets honked at. "Louis!" He calls again when he gets no reply. He continues driving, trying to find a quiet road.

"'m okay," The small voice rings. "I'm not a very good PA, am I?" Louis pouts, sitting upright and squishing his head next to Harry's. The man smelt so good, spicy and comforting, Louis didn't mind that he hasn't fulfilled his request for more lemonade. Harry was surely maybe, kind of but not really, equal to lemonade. "I've never been this..."

"Weird?"

"Yes." Louis agrees thoughtfully. "I've never been this weird before." He's always been so shy, so quiet and most definitely not someone to ask a random stranger for help. It was moving so fast, knowing Harry for one day and Louis is already being a weirdo. 

He liked it.

"Do you think my bicycle will get stolen if I leave it outside the airport?" He asks suddenly, keeping his face close to Harry's ear.

The Alpha moves away from Louis' citrusy breath with a small smile. "You are not riding your bike to the airport Louis."

"But the Earth is in danger."

Harry hums. "Yes, it is." He takes a quick peek at the Omega over his shoulder. "Put on a seatbelt, please."

Louis obeys, choosing to sit in the back after looking at his bicycle lying in Harry's trunk. His car was different than yesterday, this one was black with leather seats and just _big_. Louis wonders how many people can really fit in it. 

"If you ride your bike, what about your luggage? How will you ride a bike with three to four pieces of luggage?"

Louis pouts, looking out the window. Los Angeles was pretty. "I was going to put that wagon to use, you know." He states as Harry scoffs lightly from the front seat.

"Harry, there are pictures of you carrying an unconscious Omega into your car." It was Jeff, he sounded stressed. "Care to explain?"

"I didn't kidnap him!"

"Why was he unconscious?"

"He fainted!"

"Did Louis really faint? Or did you make him faint?"

Harry groans. 

Louis was running late, really late. His phone was blaring, the television was still on and his omelet was burning.

"Go away!" He shouts, throwing his ringing phone across the room. He doesn't have time to cry about the deafening crack he heard. No doubt was his phone shattered.

The Omega's bags were packed, his clothes folded inside and his backpack full of books and his laptop. Though, he forgot to set his alarm. That is exactly why he was running around his apartment with one shoe on, Louis groans when he remembers he hasn't seen his passport since two nights ago. His omelet was burnt to a crisp by now, but Louis didn't care. He remembers tossing his passport on his dresser after buying his ticket but hasn't seen it since.

He must be losing his mind.

Or maybe he has just been distracted.

Possibly both.

Louis whines loudly. His bedroom was a mess, his bed turned over and his clothes strewed all over his floor and dresser. His closet empty since everything that was hung up is currently on the floor. He couldn't take two steps before he squashed an unknown object, he's stepped on things he hasn't seen in months. Like his old phone and his old glasses that he thought he lost.

He pauses, staring at his plant. It was named Toffee, a small cactus the size of his pinky finger. He couldn't leave her at home for two weeks, he didn't trust his friends to remember to water her either. She was so tiny, she needed careful hands.

Louis is in the middle of delicately packing Toffee into a tiny gift box from two Christmas's ago when there is a knocking at his door.

He runs to the door, slipping on a cotton sweater and catches himself on the wall. This time, he carefully walks to the door and takes a peek through the peephole. There was a burly man standing there with his arms crossed. Louis cautiously opens the door, only a crack.

"Um, hello." He shrinks behind the door.

The man was an Alpha with big brown eyes and short hair. He stood with a stiff back and nodded once. "Good morning."

His voice was so deep, Louis immediately hid further behind the door. It was the painful truth that unmated Omegas were always so vulnerable, which was why most of them had roommates but if they were lucky, their roommate was an Alpha or Beta. There have been far too many occasions where Louis was cornered by a horny Alpha, in clubs, at the store or even on the street. People just walked by without a glance, it was so normal that unmated Omegas were catcalled or even approached by some creep.

"Liam, you're scaring him. Would it kill you to smile?"

Louis perks up as another Alpha appears. He smiles brightly, dimples gracing his cheeks and his green eyes gleam behind a pair of reading glasses. "Hi."

The blue-eyed Omega opens the door wider, allowing Harry's smell to wash over him. "Hi."

Louis bites his lip when Harry grins wider. He was wearing a pair of grey plaid pants held up by a brown belt, a white tank top and a brown cardigan. Louis stifles a giggle, Harry dressed like a rich grandpa or some time-traveller prince trapped in the modern century.

"What's so funny?"

Louis looks up at him as he fixes his glasses. Harry was also wearing a baker boy hat made of patches of denim. He was so quirky, yet he wore it so well. Harry could wear leather pants and a fishnet top and be praised. Louis laughs louder.

Harry tilts his head, leaning on the doorway. "You gonna tell me what's got you so giggly, mister?"

Louis wiggles his toes when Harry glances down. He felt so small with the Alpha looming over him. "You dress like a time-traveller prince from a different era and you're having problems adjusting to modern fashion." That was a mouthful.

The Alpha observes his clothing, a smirk crawling onto his face. "Maybe I'm trying to stay under the radar."

"With that?" Louis goes on his very tippy toes to tap on the bridge of Harry's hat. "Could attract a lot of attention with an accessory like that."

"Hm," Harry hums, banter with Louis was different than texting like they have been since they met. This way, he was able to see every little twitch of Louis' face, whenever he would lick his lips and the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled. "Maybe I'm on a top secret mission, super secret.”

"For what?" Louis asks.

"I might just be searching for a mate to bring back to my kingdom in Neverland." Harry's voice lowers as he steps closer, inside Louis' messy apartment.

Louis shivers, a blush fanning over his cheeks at the way Harry said _mate_. It should be a crime to be as smooth-talking, incredibly handsome, and smell as good as Harry did. "Neverland isn't a real place."

"You don't know that."

"If you were a time-traveller, you would have to come from somewhere that did or does exist. Neverland is neither."

"Listen here, little one-"

"Sir, the flight is scheduled for five, we best be leaving as soon as we can."

Harry puts distance between him and the very small and delicious Omega once again. "Thank you, Liam." He clears his throat. "Well, Louis, where are your bags."

Harry must be an angel or something because he finds Louis' passport after five minutes. It was between the wall and his desk, hiding there, Louis glared at it. 

"I would have thought someone who is paid to organize things, would be more organized," Harry says, waving the passport in front of Louis' nose. The Omega snatches it from him, uttering out a grumpy _thanks_.

Harry waits patiently for Louis to quickly tidy his room so it wouldn't look like a tornado went through it. He was proud of the progress he made until he couldn't shut his closet anymore, so he left it half open and his bed messily made before tugging all his luggage out of his bedroom.

He struggles briefly, oblivious to the Alpha watching him from the couch. Louis was so lovely. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white crop top (showing off his tummy, Harry almost died when he saw it) and a thin yellow jacket. His tiny feet now wearing socks and a pair of runners. Harry did help him eventually, and once they are all ready, Louis throws away his burnt omelet and takes the garbage to the chute before meeting Harry and his bodyguard, Liam, in the hallway.

"Wait!" Louis shouts.

Harry eyes him wearily, checking his feet for some reason. "Did I step on something?"

Louis ignores him, going back inside and taking Toffee off his counter. He air kisses her since he didn't want to prick his lips.

"You can't bring that."

Louis looks up at Liam, the soft-looking yet threatening man lingering at the door. "I can't?"

"No."

"My cactus." Louis pouts deeper. "Little Toffee can't survive on her own all alone." Louis stares longingly at the tiny cactus. "Who is going to water my baby, no one knows her as I do."

Harry bites his lip to hide his smile. Louis was so weird, a breath of fresh air in contrast to the stuck-up people he deals with daily. "Bring her."

"But, he said I can't." Louis sends a glare at the bodyguard by the front door.

"I'm telling you that you can bring, uh," Harry pauses, green eyes glancing at the plant in the box, "Tiffy."

"Toffee."

Louis wanted to kiss Harry, but that was too weird, even for him.

Louis bit his lip, Harry was so pretty. It was a basic attraction, simply because he was an Omega and Harry was an Alpha. Their biology was the magnetic force pulling them closer and it was ultimately not encouraged in Louis' books. They were both unmated and stared at each other a little too long. Harry had a low voice and said sweet things to Louis. 

Harry even let Louis bring little Toffee, no one cared about Louis' plants. His friends have killed plenty of them until Louis told them they weren't allowed to go near any of them again. Harry cared, maybe it was because Louis was distraught over it and it was physically painful for Alphas and Betas to see Omegas in pain. It was quite hard to resist an Alpha like Harry when Louis' Omega was clawing its way out.

Louis felt like Harry was aware of this. Hence why the Alpha sat right next to him on the plane. 

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! i've had this idea for a while and here it is. i hope you all like it. please tell me what you think of it :^)


End file.
